We Promised
by Alima
Summary: It's the end of 7th year. Harry's gotten through many scrapes, but this time he got it bad and is in St Mungos. Ron and Hermone coup on the train ride home. [One Shot] ((Story better than summery OR...ATLEAST...I HOPE))


****

We Promised

Curly, once bushy, brown hair laid flat against the window. Medium brown eyes stared out of it with a misty gaze.

A hand quickly came up to the misty eyes as water started to pour over, but it didn't help. There was a lump growing rapidly in her throat.

She sniffed as quietly as possible, but a certain red head next to her noticed.

She felt a hand lightly rest on her shoulder, but she still looked at it's owner a little shocked.

He looked at her slightly puffy eyes and gave her a sad smile.

"Hey, we promised remember Hermione?" he whispered to her.

"...sniff...I know, b...but it's not fair Ron, it's just not fair." Hermione said soft, loud then soft again.

"After all he's gone through, after all that's happened to him. he doesn't deserve this...a... any of it." She struggled with the last words as more tears began to form. She tried with all her might, but they wouldn't stop.

"I know I promised I wouldn't cry...o....or be sad, but I can't help it...I...I feel so....helpless....useless....how can I not...." Hermione's words seemed to lose her as the tears poured not stop down her now rosy cheeks and as the lump in her throat began to choke her.

Ron suddenly pulled her into a hug, taking Hermione by surprise. He had never shown this much sensitiveness, at least not this way.

"I know...I know..." He whispered to her as she cried into his shoulder.

He hugged her for...he didn't know how long, but he didn't mind. In fact he realized he needed this just as much as her.

When she finally started to move back, he was shocked by the movement..

She looked up at him, her eyes now pink and puffy. She sniffed and slightly rubbed her red nose with her sleeve.

"D...do you think he'll be all right?" She said at least.

"Of cour..." he started, but stopped abruptly. He didn't want to give Hermione false pretense or himself.

"Truthfully...I don't know" Ron stated looking at the ground.

"He's always made it through tough scraps before but..." Ron said, he grimaced at the memory. At the memory of how he had to watch unable to help Harry or Hermione.

He suddenly felt a hand on his arm.

He looked down at it, to Hermione.

"It's really hard...ya know" his voice came out barely audible and his eyes were down cast.

He felt Hermione's grip tighten a little.

He knew it was hard for her too, but she didn't see all of it.

" Ron..." He looked at her, she was biting her lip.

"What happened...after I went unconscious?" She finished.

Ron looked into her eyes. A flash of seeing her hit a wall very hard and land on the cold floor limp came vividly to his mind, then went. The echo of his screaming voice and the horrible feeling he'd felt lingered however.

"That was the hardest part" He said suddenly.

"What?" Hermione said a little confused.

"When you hit the wall...I screamed your name fearing I had lost you." He replied.

"I had never felt a fear like that and that made me even more afraid. I thought I couldn't stand you being tortured like you were...or Harry, but that...that was so much worse. ...I...remember struggling with all I had to get to you, but then they uttered those words..." Ron stopped hearing _'Crucio' _ flash through his mind and being blinded by the agony.

Hermione moved closer as if she wanted to give him or try and provide comfort, but wasn't sure if she should.

"I don't know if I can do this Hermione." He whispered to her after a while.

"Please Ron, I need to know...I hate not knowing...I only saw him....laying there... barely alive...Ron..." She seemed to lose her voice as the lump grew again.

He looked at her, her eyes pleading what he voice could not.

After a while he sighed and nodded.

"They uttered a forgivable curse and I was blinded with agony. But even in my pain I heard my legs break... When it ended I was withering in pain. Then I heard Harry's voice..." Ron said, he was trying so hard, but he noticed as he told it ,it got easier to say, especially to Hermione. He didn't know if it was because she was the closest to experiencing it or if it was just because she was one of his best friends. but it was gradually getting easier,

"Harry yelled 'DAMN YOU, DAMN YOU, YOU BASTERD!!!' I looked as best I could and saw Harry standing there, bruised and bleeding, pointing his wand at Voldemort."

Ron stopped. He just said Voldemort's name. He said it and wasn't afraid of it, but he was angry at it angry and full of hate. But he didn't mention this and continued as though he hadn't stopped.

"Then I saw Harry's face. I had never seen so much...hatred...coldness...these words don't even describe it... but I had never seen so much of a horrid thing in anyone's eyes Hermione. And I feared him Hermione... at that moment I feared him as much as I did Voldemort. I would have looked away, but something else seeped through...something....something better....something good. Truthfully I don't know what it was, but it was there. As I tried to hoist myself up as much as possible I heard him yell again. I don't know what it was. The only things I remember about that moment are a blinding light and the feeling. It was a amazing and yet a horrible feeling at the same time. It seemed to give me endless strength, but then make me pathetically weak at the same time.

When the light faded Voldemort was gone. All that was left was his robe and a sickly mist hovering above them. The death eater were all pale and looked worse then death. I looked at Harry and he was standing there in the same position as before but I swear he was...glowing almost, but it was fading. And his scar was bright...very bright. Then...he fell,...as if in slow motion, I saw his head fall back then the rest of his body, hitting the ground with a rather hard thud.. His wand fell out of his hand...it was barely more than a burnt and crumbling stick. The Harry looked at me the smiled slightly. 'it's over...it's finally over....' he whispered. Then I heard a gasp assuming you regained consciousness. Relief flooded over me. I heard, then saw you crawl slowly over to Harry, tears in your eyes. He slowly reached his hand up to you face and said..."

" 'Promise me... promise...you won't be sad...promise you'll move on...both of you.' " Hermione finished.

He looked at her as she reached up and wiped away his tears. He didn't even realize he had shed them.

She smiled slightly and then put her arms around his neck pulling him into a hug. He hesitated at first, the returned her hug with full embrace.

"We'll get through this...together." She whispered this, that last part right in his ear hoping her would get the meaning.

Ron pulled back enough to look at her.

At first he didn't know what to say, if she just said what he thought she said then....

"Together?" Ron asked.

"Together always." She said smiling a little, new tears forming in her eyes.

She pulled him back into the hug,

"Besides we promised...remember?"

****

THE END

Author: Hey there !!! I'm Baaaaaaaaaack!! Well not that you knew that I was gone or anything. I had tried writing a story before, but things didn't work out so I deleted it. But now I feel I need to make a come back so here I am!!! Hope you liked my one shot Fanfic!! I enjoyed writing it!! But even if you didn't like it thx for reading it I really appreciate that. Well PLZ!!!! R&R!!! I would forever love you ((or at least your review cause you can't truly love someone you don't know)) Well, thx again until the next story...

Your friendly neighborhood

Alima


End file.
